<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stumps by Shipshina1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898316">stumps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipshina1/pseuds/Shipshina1'>Shipshina1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Children, Dark Monkey D. Luffy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, perhaps? I think so, slavery is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipshina1/pseuds/Shipshina1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>просто сборник драблов с разными персонажами! теги/метки могут меняться (так же если я указала что-то не то или наоборот не указала — напишите мне об этом!)<br/>так же можете предлагать идеи к работам, если у вас есть желание</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid &amp; Killer, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>это маленькая часть про Кида и Киллера, моя вольная выдумка про их детство. Так же мой хед на то, что "Кира" это настоящие имя Киллера.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Маленький Кид рычит на обидчиков, пинает одного из них ногой и с видом победителя (Капитан Кид преподал жалкой швали урок — это повод для гордости!) возвращается к Киллеру. Никто не смеет обижать его друзей, а если им хватает ума (хотя правильнее — не хватает), в таком случае придётся иметь дело с самим Юстассом Кидом. Этому отребью повезло, что он решил оставить их в живых — должны быть благодарны. Впрочем, ничто из этого его не интересует, а любезными словами они могут разве что подавиться.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Кид толком не знает, с кем раньше зависал Кира (блондин разрешил называть его так, и это имя нравится Юстассу), но кем бы они не были он ненавидит этих людей.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Кира говорит, что у него отвратительный смех, и поэтому его лучше не слышать никому (на вопрос «кто, блять, такое сказал?» тот отмалчивается, но все и так понятно). Кира прячет лицо за длинной челкой и ведёт себя слишком тихо. Кира говорит, что у Кида могут быть проблемы, потому что блондин не так давно повздорил с группой ребят… Кид узнаёт, почему те сопляки звали Киру «Убийцей». И Киду это нравится.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p>—я проломил ему голову… Наверное, — Киллер сидит прижавшись спиной к холодной стене, а в руке держит влажную грязную тряпку: он не так давно протирал ей раны рыжего мальчишки. Тот снова подрался с кем-то, и это уже воспринимается так привычно, что даже не раздражает. Мальчика с огненно-красными волосами зовут Кидом, а ещё он хочет стать пиратом и тащится от всяких шестерёнок, и, хотя Киллер в этом не разбирается, это не мешает ему с восторгом рассматривать поделки нового друга. Робот с нелепо длинными конечностями запоминается больше всего.</p><p>— Зря не убил, — ворчит Кид, потирая ладонью локоть, на котором красуется пластырь — его Киллер притащил откуда-то с другими «полезными штуками», как он сам выразился. Юстасс думает, что такой собранный и ответственный человек как Кира (сам он не стал бы так запариваться над своими ранами — на нем все заживало гораздо лучше, чем на обычном человеке, заметил это уже давно) отлично бы вписался в пиратскую команду правой рукой капитана, чтобы помогать и следить за порядком.</p><p>— Когда мы вырастем, я сделаю так, что все эти жалкие ублюдки будут ползать у нас в ногах и жрать землю. Ты веришь мне, Киллер? — Кид шмыгает носом и смотрит со всей своей (не)детской решительностью и угрюмостью, но все эти эмоции испаряются, когда он видит как улыбается сидящий напротив парень — не насмешливо, а ласково и по-доброму.</p><p>Юстасс думает: раз Кира улыбается — значит ему достаточно комфортно и он не стесняется, а значит…</p><p>— Конечно, Кид. Всегда. Сначала отдохни, ладно? А потом обсудим предстоящую драку, — Он поднимается с пола и бросает на него тряпку, после чего отряхивает штаны, — Пойдём. 

Рыжий мальчишка поднимается со своего места, смотрит на друга и кивает широко улыбаясь.</p><p>Пусть Кид ещё маленький, но он достаточно упёрт, чтобы не свернуть со своего пути, а если с ним будет Кира — тогда им и море по колено. Они вместе прославятся на весь мир, присвоят себе все знаменитые сокровища, ну, а пока… Юстасс будет дремать, слушая как Киллер читает какую-то книжонку про острова. Она старая и, если он не ошибается, они украли её из библиотеки. Когда они станут богатыми и знаменитыми, то у Киллера будет столько книг, сколько он захочет. Кид приложит к этому все усилия.</p><p>Юстасс Кид свои обещания сдерживает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Зоро/Луффи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— что бы ты сделал с человеком, который лишил тебя языка? Как бы он закончил свою жизнь?</p>
<p>Вопрос, кажется, заставил Ророноа задуматься. Он отставил бутылку в сторону и развернулся к капитану, который уселся напротив, подпихнув ноги себе под тощую задницу. Обычно Луффи не спрашивал подобное, да и, казалось бы, ответ очевиден. Но парень, немного подумав, отстукивает пальцем по полу:</p>
<p>«по частям» — отвечает мечник и мальчишка, удовлетворённым таким ответом, кивает и сразу же уходит, оставляя Зоро одного.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ау, слэш, упоминается рабство!<br/>возможно — совсем немного — дарк!Луффи.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>— Зоро, а ты слышал про…— Луффи задумчиво щелкает пальцами, словно это поможет ему вспомнить, но после отстранённо махнул рукой, видимо, смирившись, что забытое не вспомнит, возобновил диалог, —… не помню как это называется, но слышал про «собачью преданность», а? Круто звучит!</p>
<p>Зоро молчит, хмурит брови, отчего между них пролегают морщинки, в которые черноволосый спешит нелепо ткнуть пальцем, словно «разглаживая». Луффи привык, что его старпом молчит практически всегда. Хотя, ладно, чего уж — он всегда молчит. Иногда странно мычит или что-то в таком роде, но в команде уже все привыкли, да и Ророноа выражает свои мысли через действия, так что недопониманий не возникает.</p>
<p>Но Луффи иногда так хочется услышать его голос. Узнать, каким он был до того, как сильный мечник был схвачен, до того, как возможность говорить у него отняли насильственно.<br/>По некоторым слухам Монки знал, что даже когда язык был, Зоро им не особо пользовался, предпочитая словам всё те же действия.<br/>Наверное, поэтому особой разницы он и не ощутил.<br/>  2.<br/>Тяжёлые кандалы падают на пол с характерным громким, раздражающим звуком, и Зоро спешит растереть кисти, покрутить ими и всласть насладиться тем, что куски железа больше не тёрли кожу. Но потом он медленно переводит взгляд на спасителя, коим был невысокий, молодой (Ророноа не дал бы ему больше двадцати лет) брюнет, пират, который разгромил торговое здание.<br/>Наверно, скоро сюда придут дозорные, отстранённо подумал Зоро. Парень, что все это время молчал, внезапно заговорил:</p>
<p>— Ророноа Зоро, да? Я слышал, ты крутой мечник!</p>
<p>«Крутой мечник» морщится так, словно ему пихнули в рот кислый лимон. Да какой он крутой если позволил себя схватить? Позор, а не мечник.</p>
<p>— Это ведь твои мечи, я прав? У меня есть предложение, Зоро.<br/>Карие глаза хитро блеснули и сощурились. Зоро знал, зачем пришёл этот пацан. Только не понимает, для чего ему нужен такой ничтожный мечник?</p>
<p>Кругом полно сильный людей, и, Зоро бы не ошибся, если бы предположил, что любой из них пошёл бы за парнем в соломенной шляпе.</p>
<p>— покажи мне, Зоро, на что ты способен. И мы вместе уйдём отсюда, будущему королю пиратов просто необходим такой сильный мечник как ты!<br/>Он протягивает три катаны и Ророноа, не мешкая, забирает орудия себе. Как же он соскучился по ним, по тяжести катан в руках и привкусу скорого боя на… Во рту. Просто во рту.</p>
<p>«к вашим услугам, капитан» — читаете во взгляде.</p>
<p>Луффи одобрительно хмыкает и разворачивается в сторону выхода, который перекрыли прибежавшие дозорные.</p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>— Зоро.<br/>Луффи улыбается широко и нежно, так, что ломит скулы, а резиновые пальцы с трепетом касаются коротких зелёных волос, скользят по виску, обводят линию челюсти и поднимаются выше. Зоро сидит неподвижно, ощущая как собственное сердце норовит, по ощущениям, выпрыгнуть из груди.</p>
<p>Монки, расценив молчание как жест одобрения (в ином случае, мечник нашёл бы кучу других способов подать знак того, что он не хочет или — что тоже вероятно — просто не в настроении), продолжает исследовать тело, обвивать и заполнять собой пространство.<br/>— мне нравится твоя грудь, — голос у мальчишки тихий и возбуждённый, он гладит торс, иногда надавливая пальцами на смуглую кожу. Или шрамы.</p>
<p>Вот их, кстати, было много, и, кажется, Монки питал к ним особенный интерес. Грудь под пальцами тяжело вздымается, и Луффи наклоняется, размашисто проводя языком по старому, длинному шраму. При желании, резиновый человек может облизать его полностью: от правого предплечья до бедра; да только Зоро такое не одобряет, хотя, казалось, что плохого?</p>
<p>«тебе не только она нравится, кэп» — отбил мечник пальцем по плечу Луффи.<br/>В ответ слышится задорный смех и черноволосый качает головой:</p>
<p>— я люблю тебя целиком, но грудь — особенно. Просто давай признаем то, что она мощная.</p>
<p>«тренируйся больше и твоя будет точно такая же»</p>
<p>— Это до-о-лго, — тянет Луффи, его загребущие руки опускаются на крепкие бедра, цепляя штаны, нетерпеливо начав их стягивать. Зоро оставалось лишь слегка приподняться чтобы действие шло быстрее, помогать мальчишке смысла не было, он и сам прекрасно справляется.</p>
<p>— я так бы хотел услышать твой голос, Зоро… Так бы хотел, — голос у него уставший, но довольный, а горячее дыхание в шею вызывает мурашки по телу, и парень невольно склоняет голову в бок, обнимая тощее (хотя, ладно, не сильно Монки и тощий), разгорячённое тело.</p>
<p>Луффи расслабленный и взлохмаченный, челка липнет к взмокшему лбу и это так…хорошо. Обычно энергичный и слишком шумный мальчишка сейчас лежит, удобно примостив голову на грудь, прикрывая щекой красноватые следы.</p>
<p>— так бы хотел…— Ророноа вздыхает и прижимает голову ближе, рукой поглаживая по расслабленной спине. Он знает, что Луффи уже заснул, так что что-то отвечать не нужно. Потом, когда тот проснётся — можно, хотя зачем? Пустая тема, которая язык ему не вернёт, а лишь расстроит капитана.</p>
<p>Зоро всей душой ненавидит смотреть на грустного капитана. Расстроенный или подавленный капитан — признак его, Зоро, слабости.</p>
<p>4.<br/>— ты вовремя, Зоро. — улыбчиво тянет парень в соломенной шляпе, ему не нужно оборачиваться чтобы видеть, что его спину прикрывает верный старпом, без труда блокируя удары, отбивая атаки, — потяни время, ладно? Я почти закончил.</p>
<p>Луффи ни раз подмечал, как во время боя обычно медленный и нерасторопный мечник становился быстрым и внимательным до любого движения, а перемещения его были бесшумные, лишь три серьги создавали лёгкий, едва уловимый звон ударяясь другой о друга.<br/>Монки нравилось трогать золотые капельки, зажимать их между пальцев, а ещё — облизывать, ощущения, правда, не самые приятные, но всё равно — ему это нравилось, Зоро тоже.</p>
<p>Зоро хмурился, угрожающе играя желваками и скалился, так, что по спине бежали мурашки, а завороженный капитан смотрел, как Ророноа доставал свои катаны, как взмахивал ими, рассекая здание на пополам. Или пирата. Тогда зрелище становилось ещё интереснее.</p>
<p>5.<br/>— Зоро. — Луффи забирается в воронье гнездо, где большую часть времени проводил мечник: тренируясь или тайком пил, украв бутылку у кока Санджи.</p>
<p>Мечник поворачивает голову в сторону мальчишки и вопросительно вскидывает бровь, не спеша отстраняться от бутылки.</p>
<p>— что бы ты сделал с человеком, который лишил тебя языка? Как бы он закончил свою жизнь?</p>
<p>Вопрос, кажется, заставил Ророноа задуматься. Он отставил бутылку в сторону и развернулся к капитану, который уселся напротив, подпихнув ноги себе под тощую задницу. Обычно Луффи не спрашивал подобное, да и, казалось бы, ответ очевиден. Но парень, немного подумав, отстукивает пальцем по полу:</p>
<p>«по частям» — отвечает мечник и мальчишка, удовлетворённым таким ответом, кивает и сразу же уходит, оставляя Зоро одного.</p>
<p>6.<br/>Зоро почти выучил язык жестов, а Луффи — почти его запомнил, и это не мешает ему в определённых ситуациях делать вид, что постукивание не означает «ты перегибаешь, Луффи» или, быть может, «послушай меня, капитан». Иногда постукивание — это просто постукивание, звук в котором нет особо смысла.</p>
<p>— Зоро, если не прекратишь, то я…</p>
<p>Луффи оборачивается, смотря на Зоро. А тот смотрит с таким вызовом, горделиво приподняв бровь.</p>
<p>«а то что?» — читается в его взгляде и мальчишка смеётся, подойдя к мечнику.</p>
<p>— не заставляй меня этого говорить. И вообще, Зоро, я голоден! Айда на кухню!</p>
<p>Зоро закатил глаз и хмыкнул, направившись в кабмуз, а Луффи прыгнул на спину, обвиваяет резиновыми конеимается в спину так, что на мгновение становится слишком жарко, и словно чтобы смутить мечника, Монки приближается к его уху, цепляет губами серьги и выдыхает, обжигая кожу:</p>
<p>— сегодня ночью у меня в каюте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. влюбленность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— Какой же Зоро всё-таки дурак. Сходишь со мной после пар в магазин?<br/>— А…<br/>— Я куплю тебе пиво. Сабо дал мне денег, так что… Мы могли бы погулять ещё, а? Ты ведь не занят?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>фем!Монки Д. Луффи / Ророноа Зоро<br/>студент.ау, романтика.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Луффи переехала из своего маленького, но вполне уютного города в большой и шумный, зато ближе к братьям, университет рядом и можно не мучаться насчёт жилья — Сабо с Эйсом всё рассчитали, в их квартире нашлась кровать для сестры, а места пусть и не было много, зато уютно и близкие люди рядом. У Монки не было проблем с новым местом, она легко приспосабливалась, а ещё легче — находила друзей.<br/>***<br/>Стоя перед большим количеством народа, её взгляд сразу зацепился за парня, который выглядел если не скучающим, то явно не особо счастливым, словно одно пребывание в стенах этого здания вводило его в непроглядную тоску и прибавляло желание удрать как можно дальше и скорее. А ещё волосы у него такие смешные — зелёного цвета, яркого такого; потом взгляд упал на три, кажется, золотых серьги в ухе, что тоже довольно интересно.</p><p>Место рядом с ним было свободно, так что Монки, не особо раздумывая, заняла его. Она обязана познакомиться с этим крутым парнем, а то, что он таковым является, она даже не сомневалась — они точно должны стать друзьями!</p><p>— Ты ведь не против, что я сяду с тобой? А, и как к тебе обращаться? — улыбается, а сама всё рассматривает, подмечая всё больше интересных деталей.</p><p>Чувство такта и личное пространство ей не особо знакомо, потому как-то не переживала, что могла смутить парня или ещё что-то, она просто не думала об этом.<br/>Зоро нахмурился, перевел на неё холодный и недружелюбный взгляд, но ей, кажется, и на это всё равно, потому, пораскинув мозгами, решил, что если не ответит — она не отстанет, прилипнет и будет задавать кучу вопросов. И их будет много, он не сомневался: девушка источала такой запал энергии, что начинала раздражать, хотя Монки задала лишь два вопроса. Пока что.</p><p>— Да плевать, лишь бы не бесила. И, да, зовут — Зоро.</p><p>Видя, как на смуглом лице заиграло удивление с примесью нового порыва радости, он поспешил перебить и был уверен, что девчонка поймет, что он имел ввиду:<br/>— С одной.</p><p>Ах если бы только Зоро знал, что в тот момент рядом с ним села его будущая головная боль, которая не пройдет и спустя недели. Монки была слишком активна, слишком дружелюбна и эти «слишком» можно было перечислять бесконечно долго, она не уставала показывать себя с новых сторон. Она словно намеренно игнорировала явное раздражение и постоянные пререкание собеседника, появлялась рядом в какой бы части здания не был (исключением был лишь туалет — по понятным причинам) и вносила в его размеренный день хаос и беспорядок. Постепенно, но он привык. Да, присутствие шумной Монки вызывало головную-зубную боль, но уже не так сильно. Иногда он отвечал на ее вопросы и, крайне редко, от совсем полной скуки или безнадежности, поддерживал беседу. Та, кажется, и этим была вполне довольна.</p><p>***<br/>— Слушай, а почему именно три серьги? Я давно заметила, что у тебя много чего связано с этим числом. Оно что-то значит?</p><p>Зоро долго смотрел на неё, словно что-то для себя решая, а после перевел взгляд в сторону буфета, куда они — когда он вообще стал таскаться с ней в буфет во время перерывов? — изначально направлялись. Решив, что от него не убудет, парень небрежно пожал плечами:</p><p>— Любимое число.</p><p>— А зелёный — любимый цвет?</p><p>Он прищурился, смотря на девчонку, сказал что-то невнятно ей в ответ, развернулся и пошёл в сторону всё того же буфета, но был остановлен звонким смехом и до раздражения весёлым «не в ту сторону, глупый Зоро!»</p><p>***<br/>В любом университете бывают дети богатых родителей, хотя, не то чтобы Зоро был во многих, но ему казалось, что так и есть.</p><p>Вот и в месте где он учился был такой: мерзкий и высокомерный, но на деле ничего из себя не представляющий; зато постоянно кичился заслугами отца так, словно все те «подвиги» совершил он сам.</p><p>Ророноа даже трогать его было противно, не то что смотреть на эту самодовольную рожу, но жизнь — штука непредсказуемая и часто подсовывает разные выкрутасы.</p><p>В тот день было подозрительно тихо, а потом слишком шумно. Чьи-то визги и крики из разряда «снимайте!», «не подходи ближе, а то тоже получишь!». Зоро, в общем-то, было всё равно, но так уж случилось, что пройти ему надо было именно через этот балаган, чтобы добраться до нужной аудитории.</p><p>Сквозь скопление людей он увидел знакомую макушку и, подойдя ближе, потеснив толпу зевак, увидел Монки. Нет, серьезно? Зоро широко распахнул глаза, пытаясь оценить ситуацию и понять, что же тут случилось: на полу лежит Хельмеппо, он же Хелл, как многие его зовут, — уже даже не сопротивляется. Очевидно, он был не готов к внезапному нападению, что ещё более очевидно для Зоро — он и драться, скорее всего, не умел. А вот Луффи била его по лицу не жалея ни кулаков, ни того самого лица, по которому так отчаянно наносила удары.</p><p>«И за что она его так?» — лениво промелькнула мысль. Раньше он никогда не видел эту девчонку настолько злой: гневный оскал, хмурые брови и очень недобрый взгляд — поистине свирепый, какой бывает только у настоящих воинов.</p><p>Значит, Луффи — воительница? Бред какой.</p><p>Зоро замечает рядом с собой парня; тот стоял бледный и ужасно дрожал, причитая что-то про то, что «Зря она это!», «Ой, и влетит нам всем!» и, всхлипывая, прикрыл рот ладонью. А потом заметил, что рядом с ним стоял тот, из-за кого всё и началось — Ророноа Зоро — и не то чтобы Коби знал, вкурсе ли парень о подробностях или нет, но по непонимающему и, разве что совсем заинтересованному выражению лица, стало ясно, что ничего тот не знает, а когда Зоро посмотрел в сторону розоволосого, то тот отшатнулся в сторону и едва слышно выдавил:</p><p>— Это она из-за вас!</p><p>Всё-таки, Зоро славился дурной репутацией, так что Коби стоило больших усилий сказать те самые слова, но теперь ему стало ещё более страшно, чем до этого: вдруг и ему прилетит?!</p><p>— А ну-ка, пацан, поясни, — Зоро надвинулся грозной тучей и в одно сильное движение оттащил паренька в сторону, тот стал бледным как мел и, как показалось, теперь на ногах стоял лишь потому, что его держали за запястье и крепко сжимали.</p><p>«Странный какой-то» — подумал Ророноа, но в окружении этой девчонки иных быть не могло: он сам видел, что тот пару раз ходил рядом с Монки, потому Ророноа, не долго думая, записал его в список «странные друзья Луффи» и посчитал, что раз он — её друг, то точно должен знать, что за херню творит эта мелкая глиста.</p><p>— Объяснишь может, что значит «это она из-за вас»? С хрена ли я там замешен?</p><p>— М-м-меня К-Коби зовут, господин Зоро, — едва выдавливает он, стараясь не смотреть на того, кто так крепко держит его. Страшно всё-таки! Зоро выглядит так, словно хочет сделать что-то нехорошее, а потому парнишка поспешил с ответом, опасаясь за свою целостность. — И, я точно не уверен…</p><p>— Ну! — голос Зоро звучал очень уж грозно, взгляд — прожигал насквозь. Не буквально конечно, но приятнее от этого не становилось. Коби всё ему рассказал: то, как он шёл вместе с Луффи в буфет, то, как мимо них проходил тот несчастный, которого Монки втянула в драку — или всё-таки это было избиение? Зоро пока не решил, — и то, что она сделала это точно не просто так: тот перед этим со своими друзьями что-то обсуждал и очень мерзко, неприятно гоготал, а после одной или двух фраз, Коби точно не знал, у девчонки словно тормоза сорвало, она так быстро схватило Хелла, а дальше… А дальше Зоро уже видел. Понятнее не стало, а голова болеть начала так, как при первой встрече с Лу.</p><p>Сколько же от неё проблем, блин!<br/>Зоро хотел бы, чтобы ему послышалось, но он четко услышал грозные слова Монки «И попробуй ещё раз сказать такое про Зоро, слышишь?!», когда она стояла в стороне и сжимала-разжимала кулаки.</p><p>Хелла спешно оттащили, судя по всему в медкабинет, а Зоро смотрел, как девчонка стояла и переводила дыхание, смотря на свои сбитые в кровь костяшки.</p><p>Вид у неё был уставший, но такой довольный, словно она совершила какой-то подвиг. А заметив Ророноа, та кажется удивилась, но довольно быстро взяла над эмоциями верх лучезарно улыбнулась и легко помахала рукой в знак приветствия.</p><p>2</p><p>— Эй, Зоро, ты пропустил свой поворот! —<br/>девушка резко притормаживает и, схватив парня за рукав кофты, широко улыбается, смотря на него, как смотрит всегда, когда тот теряется — с легкой насмешкой, но при этом так заботливо, что даже злиться не хотелось.</p><p>Заметив, что лицо Ророноа стало<br/>задумчивым, девчонка в непонимании вскинула тонкие брови, а в ответ услышала то, что заставило её раскрыть рот в изумлении и распахнуть глаза:<br/>— Я не ошибся. Идём, провожу тебя до дома, — и продолжает идти, стараясь не смотреть на Луффи, которая всё ещё пребывала в некотором ступоре, удивленная неожиданным порывом друга, ведь ранее Зоро не проявлял никакого интереса к совместным прогулкам, скорее наоборот — всячески старался пойти домой быстрее, а тут… Но это же круто! Круто, что он сам предложил, точно. И опомнившись, девушка сорвалась с места и побежала за приятелем, быстро его догнав, поровнявшими.</p><p>Оставшийся путь они шли молча, иногда обмениваясь короткими взглядами, но долго не задерживаясь.</p><p>— Спасибо, что проводил, Зоро! Хочешь, я зайду за тобой завтра?</p><p>Воспользовавшись моментом, она подбегает к парню и крепко его обнимает, утыкаясь лицом в широкую грудь, а потом ощущает, как её макушки касается ладонь и треплет короткие волосы. Луффи смеётся, поднимает взгляд на Зоро и, к своему удивлению, видит, что тот покраснел.</p><p>Зоро! Покраснел!</p><p>Но стоит признать, смущённый Ророноа — это что-то довольно милое, пусть сама девушка и не поняла, чем была вызвана такая реакция.</p><p>— Ну и чего ты прилипла ко мне?! — вздохнув спрашивает парень и, переместив руки на плечи Монки, легко отстраняет её от себя, нахмурив брови, стараясь придать себе более суровый вид — не дело мужику смущаться из-за каких-то объятий, пусть и очень приятных.</p><p>— Зоро глупый! Ладно, до завтра. И спасибо, что провёл меня до дома!</p><p>И девчонка уходит, быстро скрываясь за дверью. В последнее время слишком много странных чувств вызывает эта мелкая проныра, а от её необдуманных и простых касаний становится так волнительно, но тепло и приятно где-то внутри. Это так глупо! Он ведь не должен умиляться, казалось бы, таким простым вещам, ведь Монки делает это на постоянной основе — липнет ко всем, обнимает и расхваливает, считая нужным напомнить, какие все крутые. Ророноа нервно выдыхает и, последний раз взглянув в сторону двери, уходит домой. Парень точно знает, что Луффи зайдёт за ним завтра, так что надо было поставить будильник…</p><p>3</p><p>Луффи была той, кем Усопп себя всё время называл.</p><p>Она была храброй и отважной, была до ужаса честна и, что удивительно для девчонки её роста, сильна. Парень смотрел с ужасом и трепетным восторгом за тем, как низкая и с виду хрупкая девчонка снова и снова ввязывается в какие-то передряги, которые «Храброму Воину» и не снились.<br/>Нет, ладно, снились и рассказывал он их тысячу раз — благо, слушатели, а вернее одна единственная, ради который всё это начал, у него была, — но в жизнь никогда не воплощал.</p><p>Усопп читал много комиксов, много книг, а стены в его комнате были обклеены постерами и плакатами — это был его маленький мир, где не было Трусливого Усоппа, лгуна, про которого знал чуть ли не каждый; не-ет, в этой комнате был лишь Храбрый Воин и он же Бог Усопп. А за её пределами… за пределами такого уютного и родного дома, он становился обычным, пусть и очень горластым, с навыками оратора, парнем, иначе бы не смог так хорошо и с честными глазами врать. Он был на хорошем счету у всех учителей и если бы не эта поганая трусость и враньё, то и друзей у него было бы больше, чем трое детей с той же улицы. Банда Бога Усоппа, конечно же.</p><p>***<br/>Монки появилась неожиданно: просто влезла в диалог, чуть потеснив рядом стоящую девушку и, смеясь, оповестила парня о том, что рассказ, конечно, интересный, но кое в чём он ошибся.</p><p>Так и завязался спор, в котором он возмущённо отстаивал свою правду, а черноволосая не собиралась отступать и они бы и продолжили, если бы не тихий кашель и такой же голос, с нотками любопытства и, возможно, неловкости. Ей не хотелось перебивать их, но узнать окончание нового приключения было, честно сказать, не в терпеж.</p><p>— Кая, что-то случилось?! Плохо себя чувствуешь? — Усопп стушевался быстро, подскочил к девушке и нежно приобнял её за худые плечи, словно опасаясь, что та может упасть. Всё эта девчонка со шрамом, чёрт бы её подрал, отвлекла его от Каи! Да и он, конечно, хорош, повелся на очевидную провокацию.</p><p>— Да и так ясно, чем всё закончилось! Храбрый Воин отрубил змею голову и вернулся домой героем, хотя…нет, он продолжил своё путешествие! Я ведь права?</p><p>Усопп сглотнул слюну и посмотрел на Каю, а потом на Луффи. И неуверенно кивнул, растягивая губы в самодовольной улыбке. Всё так и было, конечно же: он победил огромного Змея, храбро сражаясь и выйдя победителем, а в качестве трофея забрал себе один из клыков. Да-да, конечно же…</p><p>Он слышал тихий, но такой весёлой голос светловолосой, отчего где-то внутри становится уютно, чертовски хорошо, значит сегодня всё сделал правильно, значит ещё один день этой чудесной девушки он сделал лучше и светлее. Ему ужасно хотелось в это верить, а ради такого и лгать не стыдно, лишь бы видеть эту скромную улыбку чуть чаще.</p><p>— Так значит, она твоя подруга? Ты не рассказывал мне о ней раньше.</p><p>— Да, я, — Усопп кривится и посматривает на пышущую энергией Луффи, которая всё ещё стояла с ними и, кажется, на собиралась уходить. «Да я и сам не знал, что она моя подруга! Я вообще первый день её вижу!» — хотел было проговорить он, но решил, что лучше не стоит расстраивать Каю, а потому пробормотал что-то про «Да, да, подруга…».</p><p>— Ага. Меня Луффи зовут, ши-ши-ши, — перебивая Усоппа проговаривает Монки и легко толкает того в плечо, правда, он всё равно охает и трет то место, куда ткнула девчонка. Не больно, а так — неприятно. Воины ведь не жалуются, да?</p><p>— Ладно, мне пора, ещё увидимся, Храбрый Воин! — убегает, словно ничего такого и не случилось. Странная она.</p><p>***<br/>Усопп почти привык к её шумной компании и теперь он не один развлекал Каю, а вместе с Луффи. Та, конечно, чаще всего была просто слушательницей, как и светловолосая, но смеялась и комментировала гораздо громче и открытие, что ужасно шло вразрез со спокойной и тихой девушкой напротив.<br/>Парень часто размышлял о том, насколько же они разные: Кая всегда одета с иголочки, опрятно и всегда причёсана, Монки на её фоне была странной и угловатой, непричесанная и одета в то, что явно не подходило ей по размеру, и это выглядело…так естественно. Иногда можно увидеть её в приталенных брюках и рубашке, поверх которой она иногда накидывала кофту, но потом рубашка распахивалась и под ней была футболка.</p><p>Усопп впервые подрался и это было странно и страшно. Вдруг об этом узнает его мама? Или, ещё чего хуже, Кая не захочет с ним после такого общаться? Но он дрался, защищая её. И пусть ему помогла Луффи, чтобы он смог нанести последний удар, парень был горд собой. Его трясло, мысли путались, но кое-что четко пылало в сознании — защитил Каю. Сам, вот этими руками, которые сейчас так нелепо тряслись. Эти парни не имели права так говорить про неё, не имели права хватать за руки и куда-то тащить.</p><p>«Кая! Кая, ты как, как ты?! Тебе плохо? Господи, ингалятор, я сейчас его найду!»</p><p>Он ужасно испугался в тот день и практически все, к чему подходил, валилось из рук. Но ночью пришло такое заветное сообщение от девушки. Она сказала, что всё хорошо, что если бы не Усопп и Луффи, то дела обстояли куда хуже.<br/>Ну, а так — вернётся в университет через пару дней. Самая лучшая новость! Как же Усопп был счастлив в тот момент, горд за себя и благодарен Монки.<br/>***<br/>На следующий день парень быстро отыскал Луффи; та сидела в кабинете на своём привычном месте и ела какой-то пончик, но, увидев Усоппа, приготовилась к чему-то интересному, повеселела, энергично похлопав по парте и приглашая наконец-то присесть и рассказать всё. Он широко улыбнулся и покивал головой, присаживаясь на то место, которое указала девчонка.</p><p>— С Каей всё хорошо, представляешь?!</p><p>— Крутяк! Когда я снова её увижу? Она, конечно, молчаливая, но с ней интересно, — задорно проговаривает девушка и улыбается счастливо, вспоминая, что Кая может быть громкой, когда забывает про манеры или, например, если начать её щекотать. Усопп, правда, отругал её за то, что она довела его подругу до слёз — и не важно, что те были от смеха, — но Монки до сих пор считала, что оно того стоило.</p><p>— Возможно на следующей неделе. Она точно не сказала, но, думаю, скоро придёт! Луффи, я хотел сказать…</p><p>— Не стоит. Ничего не говори. Я сделала это не для похвалы, так что расслабься, — она непринужденно развела плечами и протянула ему пончик, — как оказалось, у нее была небольшая коробочка, где лежали лакомства. Усопп смеётся и берет, молча откусывая.</p><p>***<br/>— Он стоит позади меня, да?..<br/>Обычно довольно смуглый Усопп выглядел сейчас светлее на пару тонов, его тело дрожало и он то и дело краем глаза посматривал себе за спину. Общаясь с жизнерадостной Монки, он совсем забыл, что такая как она — позитивная и совершенно неугомонная — дружит с Ророноа, да не только дружит, так ещё и сидит за одним столом! Храбрый Воин нервно сглотнул и натянуто улыбнулся, когда ощутил ладонь на своём плече.</p><p>— Зоро, знакомься — это Усопп, — Луффи улыбается в привычной манере и указывает рукой на длинносого парня с афро, который сидел рядом, с подозрением косясь на Ророноа. Тот не внушал доверие, а лишь подогревал беспокойство. И как Монки с ним подружилась? Жуть! Та, казалось бы, не замечая, или нарочно игнорируя неловкую атмосферу, продолжила, словно ничего не случилось. — А ты, Усопп, должно быть уже с ним знаком! Вот круть!</p><p>— Да кто не знает этого труса? — вяло огрызнулся парень и посмотрел на Луффи, которая недовольно засопела, посмотрев на своего приятеля серьезно и… С осуждением? Да она шутит!</p><p>— А вот и нет! Усопп очень смелый!</p><p>Усопп самый храбрый, пусть и боится. Усопп самый честный, пусть и лгун. Луффи знает. Да чего уж, она видела каков Воин Усопп в деле, как отчаянно он может сражаться за то, что ему дорого! Лгуны и трусы на такое не способны.<br/>Ророноа приходится свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь их трое, но он, честно говоря, не особо возражает. Если Монки этот парень симпатизирует и та считает его своим другом, значит так оно и есть. Значит Зоро мысленно запишет Храброго Бога Усоппа как «третий странный друг Луффи» и сменит гнев на милость. Друзей надо защищать.</p><p>Парень с афро больше не шарахается от Зоро, не боится его и, что самое забавное и раздражающие, так же как и Луффи втягивает его в неприятности. Он виснет на нем вместе с неугомонной девчонкой и смеётся вместе с ними. Зеленоволосый ворчит по привычке и хмурится. Ещё одна головная боль — теперь уже с афро и длинным носом.<br/>4<br/>Рыжая — Ведьма. Она точно ей являлась, хоть весомых доказательств у Зоро не было; ворвалась в их шумную компанию внезапно, налетела на Луффи в торговом центре и начала ворковать так, словно они много лет знакомы. Парень понял, что что-то тут не так, когда к ним побежали какие-то взрослые мужики бандитского происхождения, а думать дальше времени не было: он схватил и эту рыжую и Монки, благо, обе были достаточно низкими и тощими, потому убежать вместе с ними было довольно просто.</p><p>— Ну и что это было? — запыхавшись интересуется Ророноа, прислоняясь спиной к кирпичной стене, чтобы хотя бы немного отдохнуть и восстановить силы к следующему забегу, на случай, если те мужики вернутся.</p><p>— Это было круто! — светясь от радости проговаривает Монки, поправляя капюшон толстовки. Он спал с её головы, ещё когда та тащилась за Зоро, так что сейчас ветер взлохмачивал короткие, чёрные волосы, но саму Луффи это волновало в последнюю очередь. Она обернулась на новую знакомую (чьи волосы были чуть длиннее чем у черноволосой, как заметил Зоро) и внимательно на неё посмотрела, спросила как ни в чём не было, продолжая улыбаться:</p><p>— Что это были за дядьки?</p><p>Луффи бы просто так не спросила, Зоро в этом не сомневался.</p><p>***<br/>— Так ты украла у них деньги? — буднично интересуется Луффи, продолжая есть бургер и запивать его каким-то сладким безобразием. Естественно, на деньги Зоро.</p><p>Нет, конечно, Нами — так зовут ведьму — тоже частично оплатила заказ, но лишь за себя. Ну и на том, как говорится, спасибо. Ророноа же сидел крайне недовольный и ждал нормальных объяснений, ведь не будут гоняться за какой-то шпаной просто так?</p><p>— Одолжила, — поправляет она Луффи и отпивает горячий кофе, — представь себе.</p><p>— Ага, а гонялись они за тобой, чтобы ещё одолжить? — язвительно интересуется Зоро, а сам тянется к Монки (заодно уклонившись от удара со стороны Нами) и забирает у неё коктейль под недовольное сопение, но довольно быстро возвращает, сделав пару глотков, — ужасно сладкое. Диабет не заработаешь? — в ответ та лишь смеётся, но заметив помрачневшую Нами, девчонка перенимает её настроение и поджимает губы.</p><p>— Не обижайся на Зоро, он не со зла.</p><p>— Вообще-то…</p><p>— Замолчи, Зоро. Так вот, Нами, — Луффи откидывается на пластиковую спинку и складывает руки на груди, — мы ничего и никому не расскажем. Но всё же… Что им от тебя было нужно?</p><p>Нами морщится, сжимая в руке стаканчик с ещё недопитым напитком, а плечи напрягаются. Зоро понимает, что эта девчонка не из тех, кто расскажет о своих проблемах, тем более малознакомым людям. Он ведь и сам такой. Луффи тоже, только вот она в свои проблемы не пустит, но неприятности со стороны друзей обязательно решит, чего бы это ей ни стоило. И парень не сомневается в том, что рыжая воровка уже числится в подругах у Монки, даже если той этого не хочется.<br/>***<br/>Медленно она вошла в их компанию, хотя нигде не говорила, что они дружат, никогда не называла Луффи своей подругой, а Зоро другом и злобно фыркала, если такое ненавистное слово в её адрес всё-таки употребляли.</p><p>Парень смеялся, а потом получал по лицу, мысленно удивляясь тому, какой у Нами хороший удар. Даже посильнее чем у черноволосой, но вслух он выкрикнет лишь пару нелестных слов и сделает привычное недовольное лицо.</p><p>Ророноа никогда не хвастался тем, что у него были деньги — на еду и одежду ему хватало, но с появлением в его жизни новой подруги, деньги будто сами собой начали исчезать. Словом, без одной тоненькой ручки не обошлось.<br/>Монки на такое замечание лишь широко улыбалась; ей то действительно не о чем переживать — своих денег у неё не было, — говоря о том, что надо лучше их прятать, — да и вообще, это ведь Нами! Ради Нами ничего не жалко.</p><p>— Подумаешь! Ей они нужнее, — Луффи определённо знала больше, чем он, но почему-то не говорила. Может, не считала, что это важно? Или дело было в чём-то ещё?</p><p>— Конечно, не твои же деньги она тратит, — раздражённо бурчит парень, слышала в ответ такой привычный и счастливый смех.</p><p>5<br/>Зоро шёл с Луффи в буфет, когда мимо них прошли старшекурсницы, разговаривая о каком-то новеньком. Ему это было вовсе не интересно, да и какая разница? Он всё равно редко с кем общается (и сключением служили их с Луффи компания в лице Усоппа и Нами, а так же парочка знакомых из его собственного окружения), но вот Лу заинтересовалась, влезла в диалог и начала что-то расспрашивать, как обычно восторженно и громко.<br/>Ророноа, смотря на девчонку в окружении точно таких же, отметил, что Монки на их фоне выглядела совсем не по девчачьи: с короткими и лохматыми волосами, в странной, явно не её размера одежде. И понимает, что не может себе представить её с иной прической; так ей идёт куда больше.</p><p>— Я узнала как его зовут! Санджи! Вроде бы, он будет с нами в одной группе, круто, да? Идём, Зоро, надо успеть взять самое вкусное! — она хватает его за ладонь и бежит вперёд, легко обходя мимо проходящих людей. Зоро почти неловко. Зоро совсем немного сжимает ладонь в ответ.<br/>***<br/>У Зоро зубы скрипят и глаз дёргается при появлении этого парня, от его манер и клоунского поведения. Он липнет к рыжей ведьме, обсыпает комплиментами всех девушек, чем раздражает ещё больше. Эта неприязнь была, кажется, взаимной. Но пока он не катил свои эро-коковские (то, что он работает поварёшкой, Зоро услышал чисто случайно) яйца к Луффи, мечник не собирался что либо делать. Разве что вяло огрызаться и сверлить взглядом. Но блондин не лезет к ней, обходил стороной и в диалог вступал неохотно. Сначала Ророноа даже не понял в чём причина и радовался, решив, что если всё так и будет продолжаться, то насчёт поварёшки можно не переживать. А потом…<br/>Кто бы мог подумать! Зоро готов был загоготать в голос, когда увидел, как Санджи удивлённо хлопает глазами и открывает-закрывает рот, словно рыбка в аквариуме.</p><p>Эта глупая извращённая голова имела на редкость с плохое зрение и слух, потому как найти иное объяснение парень просто не мог: как оказалось, эта завитушка приняла Луффи за парня.<br/>Нет, ну, а чего удивляться? Ророноа всегда знал, что мозгов у того меньше, чем у куры. Знал это ещё с их первой встречи.<br/>Да, девчонка нескладная и худая, с короткими жёсткими волосами и странной, иногда действительно пацанской одежде («У меня два старших брата! Естественно иногда я беру у них вещи!» вот, что ответила тогда Монки на его вопрос об одежде, в которой та ходила), но она всё ещё девочка, с женскими чертами лица. И надо быть совсем слепым, чтобы этого не понять.</p><p>Зоро душит ревность при виде того, как Луффи общается с Санджи. Они, чёрт их возьми, хорошо спелись, а Ророноа теперь словно третий лишний, словно его никогда и не было рядом. Это… Обидно. Он в своё время так гнал Луффи, игнорировал её внимание, а сейчас…<br/>Сейчас ему оно необходимо. За столько времени дружбы, отсутствие Монки рядом воспринимается как что-то неправильное.<br/>Санджи видит это и злорадствует, словно назло, как бы невзначай, обнимет Луффи так, чтобы Зоро это видел; погладит по плечу или обнимет рукой за талию (правда, его руку быстро скидывает рыжая Ведьма, и Зоро готов сказать ей спасибо), из-за чего драка между парнями стала частым явлением. К этому даже начали привыкать.</p><p>— Зоро, всё хорошо? — она подошла со спины и, встав на носочки, легко хлопнула того по плечу. Ророноа рефлекторно замахнулся, но вовремя себя остановился.</p><p>Это всего лишь Лу. Его Лу. Или, нет, не его. Просто Лу. Но это не значит, что можно, блять, подходить к людям со спины и пугать их.</p><p>— Это из-за Санджи, да?</p><p>— Причём тут эта тупая завитушка?!</p><p>— Зоро.</p><p>— С чего ты вообще это взяла? Ну общаешься ты с ним больше чем со мной, мне нет до этого дела, — Ророноа хмурится и старается не смотреть на Луффи. Та явно злится, — иначе бы не пришла к нему, — а потом ощущает, как ладонь черноволосой впивается в его собственную, заставляя поднять на Монки взгляд. И вот чего-чего, а удивления увидеть на её лице он не ожидал. А уж тем более — услышать звонкий смех, следом ощутив, как та бросается на него с объятьями, повиснув на шее. Зоро неловко выдыхает. Она карабкается немного выше, обвивая руками шею, и пристально смотрит в глаза.<br/>Такое может себе позволить только она, никто бы не осмелился вытворять подобное с ним, но Лу, чёрт возьми, особенная. Творит всё, что ей вздумается и вводит парня в смущение.</p><p>— Какой же Зоро всё-таки дурак. Сходишь со мной после пар в магазин?<br/>— А…<br/>— Я куплю тебе пиво. Сабо дал мне денег, так что… Мы могли бы погулять ещё, а? Ты ведь не занят?</p><p>Зоро тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что невольно начинает улыбаться. Конечно он не занят, да даже если бы и был, это её остановило бы? Нет.</p><p>— Отлично! Тогда встречаемся в нашем месте после пар, — она шишикает и, мимолётно коснувшись губами его виска, спрыгивает на пол и быстро убегает. Зоро стоит, осознает происходящее и хмурится. Краснеет, но старается скрыть это возмущениями.</p><p>— Прекращай так делать, слышишь?! Луффи! — она посмотрела в его сторону, лучезарно улыбнулась и побежала дальше. — Вот же чертовка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>